You and Me
by WistfulGuy
Summary: Colette and Dean realize the feelings they've been having for each other...
1. Chapter 1

Title: You and Me

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Dean looked intently into Colette's eyes. He felt a rush go through him as he saw her looking at him, seeing himself through her eyes. He had a fair amount of uncertainty in his life at that moment. There was no way of telling what the repercussions of their actions in Haiti would bring. Not only that, but he still wasn't sure what his episodes with Ginny would bring down on him from Pan Am.

In spite of all that, he was certain that he wanted Colette. The way she looked at him, the way she made him feel...it just shot through him.

Watching him intently, Colette spoke softly. "A penny for your thoughts, captain?"

"I think we're well beyond formalities here," Dean smiled.

"But of course...Dean. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking how I'd really like to continue this...perhaps with drinks?"

Smiling and exhaling, Colette held her hands at Dean's shoulders. "That sounds wonderful. I would enjoy that." She felt the urge to not take her hands off of him. He made her feel warm and safe, a feeling she had not known in some time. She had been in romances and the occasional fling from time to time, but there was never any long term stability.

In a way, she found a sense of stability with her job by creating a facade for herself. Having a seemingly endless array of different passengers from day to day kept her from needing to risk deeper attachment to any one person in particular. This game of keeping herself from being hurt worked for awhile, but with Dean she began to feel a sense of longing she had hidden for some time. When he looked at her, she felt he saw through her facade. That delighted and somewhat terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You and Me (Chapter 2)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Colette suddenly realized the girls had probably left the Pan Am office and were probably well into debriefing somewhere. They'd surely be wondering where she was by now. "Before we continue, I need to make a phone call or I will be hearing it from Maggie and the rest."

"Ahh, cover story, eh? No problem, do what you need to." smiled Dean.

Smiling in return, Colette walked over to the Pan Am employee lounge and payphone. The girls were meeting at Maggie's place again, so she called that number. When the other end answered, she could hear voices chattering in the background and some music playing as well. Sounds like they were off to a good start. She soon heard Maggie say "Hello?"

"Hi, Maggie...its Colette. Listen, I'm not feeling well at the moment. I guess everything from today just caught up with me."

"No doubt, I'm sure. Don't worry about it; there will be plenty of more of these for you to participate in." Maggie said encouragingly.

Smiling, Colette replied "Thanks, Maggie. Tell the girls I'll see them soon," and hung up.

Turning around, Colette met Dean's eyes. "Everything copacetic?" he asked.

"Certainement! So, where shall we go?"

"Well I suppose we should be careful as to the location. I know the bars that Ted tends to frequent, so we can hopefully avoid him. How about Jake's?"

"Sounds good, lead the way" Colette said, offering her hand to Dean and narrowing her eyes with a slight smile. They walked through the deserted Pan Am offices and out towards the parking lot. After getting to Dean's car it was a roughly 15 minute ride until they arrived at Jake's.

Jake's was a quiet Manhattan pub that was an excellent place to not be found if you didn't want to.

Unlike the higher profile establishments in the area, Jake's was frequented by a few regulars and mostly people minded their business. It was excellent for the service industry types just getting off a late shift, and even better for two Pan Am employees not ready to go public with their office romance just yet.

Jake's had a rectangular type layout, with a long bar lining one side of the room. The front door opened to one side of the bar. Dean and Colette quietly made their way past the five or so patrons at the bar to the far end.

Seeing them enter, the bartender approached them. "What'll it be?" he asked.

Dean glanced at Colette. Catching his gaze, she replied "Chardonnay."

"A glass of chardonnay for the lady, and I'll have a whiskey sour," Dean told the bartender. As he went off to get their drinks, they both eased onto chairs at the bar. Smiling coyly at Dean she said, "So, here we are."

"Yes, and I'm glad."

"Are you now?"

"Sure I am. I know it hasn't been very long since we started working together, but I've noticed there's something...different about you."

"Different? Besides me being French?" Colette teased.

Smiling, Dean added, "Yes. You have this confidence and sense of wonder about you. Like when you and I were alone in the cockpit and you made your case to fly the plane." Colette smiled sweetly at this memory: one of their little secrets. To think that her flying episode with Dean just started with a simple game of truth or dare with the girls. A simple game led her to realize deeper feelings that were building for Dean.

Dean continued, "I also know you've had a rough life." Colette's smile faded. Dean commented, "I don't know what it must have taken to get from where you've been to where you are now."

"Hope, maybe a touch of denial," Colette joked half-heartedly.

"No, there's more there than that." Dean quickly replied. "You've got strength. I've seen it in you, Colette. The way you handled yourself on the tarmac in Haiti. The way you faced down those rebels bearing machine guns. The way you carry yourself through our visit to Berlin, facing the bastards who took your family away..."

Dean's words were comforting to her. She had been strong to make it through, she thought. She looked at Dean and realized how much she cared about him, this wonderful man who believed in her and who knew things about her that no one else did. She felt herself pulling closer and closer to him.

"What are these feelings I'm having right now?" she thought to herself. A sense of security? Affirmations from a friendly co-worker? Simple physical attraction? While she certainly found Dean attractive, she contemplated that. She'd been in physical relationships before.

This seemed to be more than that. Much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You and Me (Chapter 3)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Dean thoughtfully jostled his glass, listening to the ice cubes clinking. Gazing intently at him, Colette remarked, "Okay, you know about my childhood...as fractured as it was, anyway. What about you, tell me about your family and how you grew up!"

"Fair enough. Well I'm what you'd call a good old fashioned farm boy. Grew up in a small town outside of Des Moines. My family has been farming there for generations. Corn, mostly."

"A farmer...how quaint!" Colette replied, smiling sweetly.

"It was and still is honest work. Lots of fresh air and exercise. Since I was old enough to hold a plow I was out there with my parents, brothers and the field hands."

"Brothers? How many?"

"Two, one older and one younger. John is the older and Mike the younger."

"Big family, that sounds nice." she sighed.

"Well we got along as well as any siblings would. They're great. John is still working the farm and Mike is in college right now, planning to become a doctor."

Taking a slow sip of her wine, Colette gazed serenely into Dean's eyes. As she watched him talking about his family and his hometown, she began to catch herself in the emotions of the moment. Maybe it was her shaking herself to come out of the haze the day's events had been. Maybe it was a defense mechanism honed from years of having her heart ravaged from one romance to the next. After all, she hadn't had stellar luck in love for the most part.

Furthermore, Dean was someone that she would be having contact with regularly through work. Also, there was the issue of Bridget. Even though Dean seldom mentioned her as of late, Colette could not help but wonder if Dean had truly forgotten Bridget and moved on.

And while the thought of being with him physically seemed very appealing; she had to put the brakes on. At least for now. Let this develop more slowly at first.

Setting her glass on the bar, Colette casually glanced around the bar. Dean had noticed her expression had changed from warm and inviting to something indicating slight trepidation. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said reassuringly. "I just think that maybe we should take this slow."

Shifting in his chair, Dean nodded slightly. "I think I understand," he replied.

"You do? I hope so. Dean, I like you. You know me well enough by now to know that I don't hide my feelings. I think you also know that I need to have a little time to sort through things. There has been a lot of pain in my life, and I've learned to be cautious about affairs of the heart."

Dean smiled and reached his left arm out to touch Colette's right shoulder. "I know. I really like you as well. You are, well, amazing. I don't mind taking it slow with you."

She smiled at his words and said, "Thank you, you are a sweetheart."

Dean looked at his watch. "Tell you what, why don't I take you out to dinner in town next weekend? I know a great place in Little Italy. We can have some wine, conversation, and see how it goes from there."

Smiling brightly, Colette sighed "Sounds like a perfect start to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You and Me (Chapter 4)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Two weeks had passed since Dean and Colette had that first memorable kiss. They had been on two dates, both being quite pleasant and a nice departure from work. So far, the fallout from the Haiti debacle wasn't great. After a few "administrative reviews", Dean had settled for a letter in his official file and a review of the incident on his annual report. Fine, he thought. How would it have looked if we just kept right on flying and let that poor man die without a chance of us even trying to save him? Talk about damned if you do and damned if you don't.

Colette found herself becoming more and more comfortable with Dean and being with him as a couple. Her initial hesitation due to her defense mechanisms gradually gave way to a deeper sense of joy she felt from being in Dean's presence. With Dean, there didn't seem to be any reason to wonder if there was a hidden spouse waiting in the wings, or if he was just a fly by night fling in which Colette seemed to always find herself involved. True, the Bridget situation had never completely been explained. But there was enough developing between them that Colette could barely entertain any doubt.

Clipper Majestic pulled into JFK for the end of yet another return trip from London to New York City. A run of the mill flight by all standards. After the passengers disembarked from the plane, the girls made the rounds through the plane, completing their regular duties. Finishing her tasks slightly early, Colette excused herself and made her way onto the concourse and to a general passenger seating area some distance away from the Pan Am offices at JFK.

Dean had mentioned meeting her after this flight, so she made a point to remove her Pan Am hat and do her best to lay low in plain sight. They had maintained a perfect record of avoiding suspicion thus far. Still no reason to draw attention to themselves just yet.

Several minutes later, Dean emerged from the Clipper Majestic and made his way onto the concourse. Spotting Colette, he made his way to where she sat and stood behind her. In a commanding voice, he said, "Oh no, this just can't be. Do I see, with my own eyes, a Pan Am stewardess out of uniform? What WOULD Miss Havemeyer say?"

Sitting up suddenly at first, Colette quickly recognized Dean's voice. Turning to face him, she batted her eyes and cooed, "Oh I can explain. You see, I have extraordinary circumstances."

"Like what, miss?"

"Well, I have a special friend I am waiting for and it is most urgent that we meet as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible? What is the hurry?"

"Oh, I hear he's quite the dancer…I was hoping he'd show me some of his moves!"

"Well perhaps with a little scotch…"

Colette smiled and laughed. Flirting with Dean was not only extremely easy, but so much fun. She felt at ease around him, and as time went on she became less concerned of the other shoe dropping a la Bridget.

Dean sat on a chair next to her. "All kidding aside, I wanted to ask you something."

Sitting up and leaning forward, Colette replied, "Of course!"

"Seeing as how you've had a taste of flying, I was wondering if you'd care for some more in depth lessons. I've got some vacation days coming up. I plan on going back home….and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I can take you up in my family's crop duster and give you some flying lessons!"

Colette was taken aback. The thrill of being able to fly a plane again as she did briefly with Majestic and to do it with someone she cared about just almost seemed too good to be true. But…from all perspectives, it wasn't. Dean was genuine and he was giving her a chance to again experience a dream she'd had for long.

She also thought about how this trip would also mean meeting Dean's family. What did he tell them about her so far, or did they even know about their budding relationship? There were so many questions, but she had been getting comfortable as her and Dean spent more time together. She was feeling her footing and getting the courage to move ahead with her romantic life.

"Dean, that sounds wonderful! I can't wait, when are we going?"

And so, they made plans for a trip back to Dean's Iowa family farm.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You and Me (Chapter 5)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Colette's alarm clock rang at 5:30am. She lurched over to shut it off, and groggily sat up in her bed. She brushed the hair from her face and gently rubbed her eyes. As she woke, she began to focus her thoughts on the past few days.

What a past few days they had been: a nice car ride out to the country, wonderful scenery, some flight lessons, a romantic encounter with a certain Pan Am pilot. The usual.

She smiled as she got out of bed to prepare her breakfast. Dean meant so much to her and it seems their trip to his home really brought that out. Amongst her feelings of excitement and exhilaration at her new romance, there still lingered a bit of doubt. The fact that Dean's parents never knew about her, and furthermore didn't even know about the fate of Dean and Bridget's relationship, was definitely cause for some concern. For the moment, Colette was able to justify this lack of communication by what seemed to be a very closed off relationship between Dean and his father.

As she poured a cup of coffee, her phone rang. It was Dean.

"Hello?" Colette asked.

"Bon jour, mademoiselle!"

"Bon jour, monsieur! It is nice to hear your voice, and speaking French yet!"

"I figure it's the least I can do for one of my students."

"Oh I see. So, are we really going to do this?"

"And what would that be?"

"Keep a low profile on our relationship...at work?"

"For the time being, I don't see any other way. We're already in hot water with Pan Am for our Haiti incident and an office romance would certainly be a mortal blow to your Pan Am career and perhaps mine too."

Colette nodded and replied quickly, "Yes, you are right. Now, I wonder if the girls will have any inkling."

Dean answered, "Well, Maggie may very well already be onto us. The kid is quick. As for the others, that all depends on how much Maggie has an idea and is willing to share it."

"My, you certainly seem to know the stewardesses of Clipper Majestic!" Colette marveled.

"Well I'm not JUST keeping an eye on the plane up there. Ok, sweetheart, enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you on the Majestic in about 90 minutes!"

"Looking forward to it!" Colette sighed and hung up. She finished her breakfast and began to dress. She knew the feelings she had for Dean were strong and genuine and he seemed to feel the same towards her. It would be a tough dance to hide these feelings during work hours, but as Dean mentioned this seemed to be the only option at the time. She was certainly able to support herself solely because of Pan Am, and there weren't quite any long term guarantees with what her and Dean would have together. Her lovesick part was regularly tempered by her survivalist side that kept her moving on through life despite her rough history.

She finished dressing and headed out to the street to catch a cab. Arriving at JFK, she headed for the Pan Am offices and the regular Havemayer "inspection." While in line, she watched Havemayer sternly review each stewardess's appearance and weight with fanatical like determination. She giggled softly to herself as she imagined an exchange between her and Ms. Havemayer:

"So, Miss Valois? Wearing your girdle?"

"Oh mais non! I much prefer the garter belt."

"Miss Valois! Do you realize who you're talking to?"

" Certainement! And do you realize that I have fallen in love with one of Pan Am's pilots?"

Colette smiled sweetly. Yes, that would cause QUITE the stir. It will be best to keep this under wraps as long as possible.

She completed the inspection and headed toward the employee lounge where she spotted Maggie, who waved her over.

"Good morning, Colette! So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes of course, there must be a bad flu going around."

Maggie looked at Colette almost as if to ask "Are you REALLY trying to pull this over on me?" Still, Maggie said nothing else. Colette pulled out her compact to check her makeup and asked Maggie, "So where are we headed to today?"

"Paris, one of your favorites. You know, the city of love?"

Colette smirked and leaned forward to Maggie, "And just what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing at the moment. I just found it interesting that the pilot of Majestic should become ill almost simultaneously as one of its stewardesses."

Smiling at her, Colette remarked, "People get sick, Maggie. The flu is contagious, no?"

Nodding slowly, Maggie replied, "Yes, you're right. Just wanted to make sure my girls are okay."

Nodding back, Colette said "Oui" and glanced down to the newspaper at their table. Ok, so far she made it through the first round of this. Maggie certainly seems to have suspicions, but then again Maggie has been party to some pretty wild political and intellectual causes. Colette could only imagine what all the "don't trust government" rhetoric did to raise average every day suspicions in her.

At least, that's what Colette hoped it was. She settled in and started flight prep for Majestic's flight to Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You and Me (Chapter 6)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Clipper Majestic soared through the sky above the Atlantic with grace and ease. The great plane had been making this run for a few months now, and was becoming quite seasoned. The plane controls were set into auto pilot and the cockpit crew were well into their typical chit chat time.

"So, you realize you owe me one?" Ted remarked to Dean.

"Oh yeah, what for?"

"For leaving me with that stodgy old coot on our last flight to England! The guy would not shut up from takeoff to landing. War stories blah blah this, blah blah that. It took Laura dousing him with coffee to get him to shut up!"

"Laura...doused him?"

"Well, just enough to make him straighten up and fly right" Ted grinned.

Dean smiled back at Ted. As far as him and Colette being found out, he felt pretty safe around the guys. That just wasn't a typical topic for them.

There was a knock at the cockpit door, and it slowly opened to reveal Colette bearing a tray of coffee.

"Would any of you care for coffee?"

Dean joked, "A round of coffee for my crew, on me. Gotta make up for leaving some people in the lurch!" Dean looked at Ted, and Ted smirked, "Not nearly what I had in mind, my friend."

After serving the cockpit crew, Colette departed. A few minutes later, Dean got up and headed to the galley. As he stood near the bathroom door, he spotted Colette midway down the first class section and he motioned to her. Finishing up with the passenger, she walked briskly to where Dean stood, a smile emerging on her lips.

"Did you need something else?" Colette asked.

"Something...someone..." Dean remarked quietly as Colette smiled and bowed her head. Yes, this WAS going to be tough during work hours.

Dean continued, "Tell you what, once we land in Paris, how about we take in a nightclub. Your choice this time. No more clandestine translating to do for me."

"Sounds great, but I will need to spend a little time with the girls first. Debriefing, you know?"

"Far be it from me to disrupt a tradition as hallowed as debriefing!"

They smiled at each other, and Colette turned to head toward the rear of the plane. Dean headed back to the cabin.

Colette saw Maggie eyeing her as she walked. Maggie motioned with her head to Colette and they headed to the area outside the economy restroom and Maggie pulled Colette closer.

"Ok, you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Maggie asked

"No, Maggie, not at the moment. Listen, we're going to be landing in about 20 minutes. Why don't we get together with Laura and Kate for a glass of wine at the hotel?"

"Sure, that sounds good. And hey, don't mind me. I'm just nosey, as you should know by now!" Maggie smiled.

Nosey is right, Colette thought. But that's okay. She had gotten to like Maggie during their time working together. True, she didn't always see things as Maggie did. But there was enough common ground for them to make a decent friendship endure.

Majestic pulled into Paris Airport with another smooth landing. After the passengers finished deboarding, the flight crew finished their final tasks and found themselves by the exit of the plane.

With a smile, Dean told Laura, "So Laura, I'd like to thank you for keeping the coffee in the cups on this flight."

The rest of the crew chuckled. Laura replied, "Well, Dean...thank you for keeping your hands where they should be on this flight."

Smiling, Dean replied, "Good point. Seriously, sorry you had to put up with that. I'm just glad he didn't try that on Maggie!"

Maggie placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "Not on THIS flight at least, but I had my time dealing with that jerk!"

Kate grabbed her bags and said, "Shall we deplane? The night is young and I hear a glass of Chardonnay calling my name!"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You and Me (Chapter 7)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

The hotel lobby and lounge was bustling with a fair amount of people. The summer tourist crowd coming to Paris were certainly in abundance. The girls made their way to a round table in the midst of the lounge, where they enjoyed their cocktails, war stories from flights gone by and the occasional embarrassing childhood detail.

"My first kiss? That's easy," laughed Maggie. "Tommy Wilson, 5th grade. What can I say, his rolled up jeans did it for me." The girls laughed at Maggie's assessment of her childhood crush.

"Ok, without a doubt...the worst passenger I've had," started Kate. "New York to London flight, this millionaire and his chippie trophy wife would...not...stop...pressing...the call button. A few more trips and I'd have worn a hole in the floor of the plane. And we're not talking about normal requests. More like my footrest isn't working right, why don't you serve more VSOP Brandy, why does it take you so long to answer my call, etc."

Raising her wine glass, Colette remarked, "Yes, but did they have a rambunctious child with them? Flight from Spain, this four year old was most difficult. I spent half the flight trying to keep from tripping over him!"

Laura laughed at their stories and remarked, "It's amazing to me how many people can take advantage the whole service side of our job."

"Sweetie, you have NO idea. Remember that guy who wanted to take advantage of me?" Maggie quipped.

Taking a drink, Colette quickly blurted out, "Only one?"

Maggie returned a sarcastic smile as the others burst into laughter. "Yes, that's right...allow me to clarify. Is 'the fork incident' more specific?"

Smiling, Colette replied, "Oh yes, how can I forget. Ahh, the price of being a Pan Am Stewardess and the object of fantasy!"

They continued with their drinks. Colette began to think about her rendezvous with Dean. She knew it would be wonderful, but more importantly, she had to think of an alibi. Walking away from the girls in the midst of a wind-down from the day without some explanation would look quite suspicious. She decided on using meeting an old friend as her escape from the girls.

Getting up from the table, she said, "Girls, if you will excuse me. Since our layover here is just for a day, I wanted to use a little time catch up with an old friend of mine I haven't seen in awhile."

"Not a problem, catch up with you tomorrow before the flight back," Maggie replied.

Smiling at the girls, Colette walked to the hotel front desk. She figured her story of meeting a friend in Paris would be an easier alibi if they saw her making a phone call from the front desk.

Facing the front desk, she called Dean's room. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, its Colette. Ok, you ready for me to take you out on the town?"

"Absolutely, how are we doing this?"

"Well, the girls are still camped out having drinks. Let me leave first and you come down in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. And where are we headed?"

"Nightclub on Champs-Elysees. The name is Ducrest Dumonde. 815 Avenue des **Champs**-**Élysées**."

Dean scribbled the info on a hotel notepad. "Okay, got it. Alright dear, it's a date!"

"Until then..." cooed Colette and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You and Me (Chapter 8)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Clipper Majestic soared into the skies above Paris for its return flight to New York. Everything indicated the flight home would be smooth for the most part, with the exception of some gathering storm clouds close to the New York area.

Dean eased the controls of Majestic into cruising altitude and set the auto pilot. He grabbed the plane intercom and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We've reached our cruising altitude and are looking at clear skies ahead. Should be a smooth trip with possibly a little rough weather close to New York. The stewardesses will be taking your drink orders shortly. I've turned off the fasten seatbelt signs so you are now free to move about the cabin. Thanks so much for flying Pan Am, and enjoy your flight to New York."

Dean set the intercom down, and Ted glanced at him. "So where were you last night?"

"Just got a drink out at one of the nightclubs in Paris. Nothing special."

"Well thanks a lot for the invite! I hung around the hotel lounge for awhile and then went to a neighborhood pub. I'm not certain but the bartender may or may not have been a woman."

Dean raised his eyebrows and erupted with nervous laughter. "Okayyy then, Ted. I sure hope you didn't put a move on...uh..them."

"Are you crazy? Just wanted to get a drink and unwind from the day. Didn't want to take any chances."

Dean laughed at Ted's recounting of his night. Ted wasn't a bad guy but he sure could be full of himself at times. It was kind of nice to see someone like that taken down a peg or two every now and then.

Dean got up from his chair and headed towards the restroom near the galley. He looked towards the rear of the plane and saw the girls busy at work taking and serving drink orders. Colette was with Laura in the first class section. Dean was able to get Colette's attention. She walked to the galley and said, "You rang?"

"I did. I just wanted to thank you for last night!" Dean smiled.

"It was my pleasure...and thank you as well!" Colette winked back. It HAD been a great night for both of them. Dancing in a Paris nightclub, meeting some of Colette's friends, having drinks. For Colette, it was a happy experience that made her feel safe and cared for. For Dean, it was a wonderful time. In fact, the last person he had this much fun with was Bridget.

Dean motioned to the girls and commented to Colette, "So do you think they know anything?"

"It doesn't seem that way. I was a little concerned with Maggie at first, but she's certainly not letting on if she DOES know."

"That's good. You still okay with this arrangement?"

"Oui. I also think we need to keep the lines of communication open between us too."

"I thought we were."

"Oh Dean, do we need to go through this again? I told you before I am not going to let myself get hurt again. I've been through the mill many times romantically. I don't need another trip."

"I know, and believe me, I'm happy. I'm happy we're together, and I'm happy we're giving this a go."

"That sounds good to me!" Colette cheered softly. She smiled and grabbed a wine bottle from the galley counter. "Now if you will excuse me, duty calls!" She winked and smiled at Dean, then turned to face the aisle of the plane near the first class section.

Dean lingered for a moment, watching Colette as she strode down the aisle to finish waiting on passengers there. "Yep, real happy we're giving it a go." Dean thought to himself. He turned around and returned to the cockpit.

Majestic completed her flight with a slightly bumpy landing, touching down amidst a thunderstorm striking the New York area at the time. The passengers finished deplaning and the crew was quick to follow. The crew was looking forward to a day off before their next flight, so most of them didn't linger long at the offices. Colette stayed behind and waited by the front desk to catch Dean before he left for the day.

Dean walked out from the gate area and saw Colette standing by the front desk and waving at him. The receptionist at the desk called out to him, "Dean? There's a message here for you!"

"Who from?"

"Someone named Bridget."

When she heard that name, Colette's cheery facial expression faded. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and struggled to comprehend what seemed to be unfolding in front of her. A look of concern crept over her face. Dean noticed her change. She turned to walk out to the JFK Concourse and Dean followed her.

"Colette, wait!"

Turning quickly back, she retorted, "Wait? For what, Dean?"

"Because I don't know what that call is about."

"Oh, is that right? Dean, I made my feelings clear to you before. Let me say also that I don't like the fact that she's calling you."

"Colette, I had no idea, please believe me!" Dean pleaded.

Colette's voice began to waver. "Dean, I need to go home. Do what you need to do." She turned to leave.

Dean called out to her, "Colette, wait!" She didn't respond.

As she walked, a tear rolled down Colette's cheek. Had it been too good to be true? Had Dean become the latest in the long line of men in her life who were unavailable but for a simple fling? She needed time to sort this out. No, Dean was better than that...wasn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: You and Me (Chapter 9)

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Dean sat at a table in a small diner near Times Square. The place was fairly busy, but it wasn't too noisy to have a conversation in. It was a perfect place to have a conversation "in public". He and Colette had met there several times in the past. He asked her to meet him there just to talk about things. Since New Year's Eve things appeared to be on the up between them. Colette's whirlwind courtship with Omar seemed to have blown itself out. She continued to show a fondness for Dean's company, albeit in a somewhat guarded way. They still hadn't worked out Dean's affair with Bridget, but in Dean's mind their romance was as hopeful it had been since before their trip to London.

It was 9:30 in the morning. Dean was just on his second cup of coffee when Colette walked in. He waved to get her attention and she walked to his table. Dean rose from his seat to give Colette a peck on the cheek, which she returned. Smiling, she said "Good morning to you! How is 1964 going for you so far?"

"Not too shabby. Had a kiss from a beautiful girl on New Year's Eve, and that's a great way to start any year!"

Smiling coyly, Colette glanced to the waitress who appeared at their table. Ordering a coffee, Colette turned her gaze back to Dean. Raising an eyebrow, she said "It WAS a nice New Years Eve. And while I'm not one for resolutions, I do have several things in mind for this year."

"I'm listening" Dean said as he leaned forward.

"I realize I've been chasing happiness for my entire life. It has eluded me time and time again. Sometimes it was my choices that were wrong. Other times, it was other people's actions that spoiled my happiness."

Dean winced slightly at Colette's remark. She certainly could deliver a harsh rebuke fairly easily, where warranted. He knew some of the actions she referred to were his, and her words were justified.

Dean started "Colette, I..."

"Please let me finish. It is a new year. Once again, a chance for a new start. But unlike any year before in my life, there is great potential. I have a brother, Dean. My parents are gone, but now I know I have a brother and he's out there, somewhere."

Colette's voice wavered as she said "If he is still alive on this Earth, I will find him." She managed a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dean was moved by her emotions. He knew he wanted to help her be happy.

Reaching out, Dean took her hand and said, "You will find him. I know you will. I would love to help you in any way I can."

Smiling, Colette casually brushed the tears from her cheeks and said, "That would be very nice."

Looking downward, Dean took a deep breath and looked back into her eyes. "I know things have almost never gone the way you anticipated, or even hoped they would. For someone who has been through as much pain as you have and to remain a beautiful and giving person, it is simply...amazing."

Dean continued, "I know I hurt you. You, the one person I should never have hurt. I'm so very sorry Colette. As much as I'd like to wipe away what I did, we both know I can't. But what I CAN do and what I WILL do is prove to you, day after day, that I love you and want to be with you. Like I told you on the flight to London, it is you and me."

Colette sighed and said, "I am hurt by what you did, and I imagine it will linger on my mind for a while longer. But that doesn't change what I said before, Dean. I do still want to be with you. Perhaps it would be best if we take it more slowly this time. You know, not meeting your parents after just two weeks?"

They both laughed as they continued to hold hands. Dean replied "Right, and besides that could give my dad a chance to work on his table manners."

Colette smiled, "Yes, that would be in order."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He found his way back to Colette, somehow. Bridget was behind them both and they were working on moving forward together.


End file.
